


it needed to be said

by beejones



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: and i’m always here for minkowski standing up for herself and her crew, argument, more people needed to tell jacobi how awful he was, not canon but it should have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejones/pseuds/beejones
Summary: This is a little snippet that should definitely have been in episode 49 (out of the loop)...or really nearly any other time that  Jacobi was there. You know what they say...be the ‘Minkowski taking Jacobi down a peg’ fanfic you want to see in the world.This takes place when they’re all saying the things they’ve been avoiding saying, after Hera’s turn and before Eiffel’s.





	it needed to be said

HERA

(finishing)

...that’s who she was, Jacobi. That’s how you treated people.

BEAT. Then-

LOVELACE

Realisations about horrific manipulation: excellent! Eiffel?

EIFFEL

Oh hey, look at the time, someone should-

MINKOWSKI

Wait.

BEAT. Minkowski is looking a lot less reluctant to speak than she did before. In fact, she’s starting to look pretty terrifying.

LOVELACE

Minkowski...?

MINKOWSKI

I’m sorry, Captain, but I have something else I want to say. Since we’re doing this.

(BEAT; her cheeks are turning pink and she’s glaring at Jacobi.)

You know what, Jacobi? Cry me a fucking river.

A long, surprised PAUSE.

HERA

Uh, Commander...?

MINKOWSKI

Sorry, Hera. You were great, but I want to yell at him too. Because I cannot believe you, Mr ‘Oh we were black ops what did you expect’. After all the time we’ve spent together I honestly didn’t think I could have a lower opinion of you, but _congratulations_. You’ve outdone yourself.

STUNNED SILENCE. Lovelace has an eyebrow cocked in surprise. Eiffel is looking on with barely suppressed glee; not only did he dodge his turn, but Mummy Said A Bad Word. Jacobi looks like someone has slapped in the face with a fish. The speakers CRACKLE occasionally with the force of Hera’s enthusiastic support for this unexpected character assassination.

MINKOWSKI [CONT’D]

What kind of...of _slug_ of a person could still live with themselves after what you’ve done, let alone have the self-absorption to think he deserves sympathy? You’re so smug and superior, with your ‘big picture’ black ops bullshit and your pretending that having a sense of humour makes you less of a monster. You’ve had nothing but contempt for us since you got here. You lied to us; you manipulated us; you- you enslaved Hera, you killed Lovelace and Hilbert....you were ready to torture Eiffel. And then you were going to kill us all! And you were _fine with it._

And then Maxwell was killed and - what? You got your feelings hurt? Because mean Lieutenant Minkowski got angry when you killed two of her crew? Because we didn’t all conveniently _lie down and let you murder us?_

(Minkowski is enraged, BREATHING HEAVILY. She makes her voice quieter; it’s reminiscent of Lovelace at her scariest)

And yeah, are you a totally evil person? I don’t know. Do I regret killing Maxwell?

(An emotional BEAT, as Minkowski’s rage is momentarily eclipsed by her guilt)

> _Of course_. But don’t you sit there and feel sorry for yourself, Jacobi. Don’t you tell yourself that we’re the bad guys. Fuck. You.

**Author's Note:**

> Jacobi definitely improved, but for about 85% of his time on the show I found him genuinely awful. And he seemed to think that being wryly self-aware of his monstrosity meant it didn’t count. Kids, that is definitely not how it works.
> 
> And for the record, ‘opposing the annihilation/enslavement of the human race’ is a pretty low bar to jump over for your redemption arc, Daniel.


End file.
